


“Dad”

by Brianna_Parker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, IronDad and SpiderSon, Peter Parker Whump, Peter is Tony’s son, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianna_Parker/pseuds/Brianna_Parker
Summary: Peter and tony are in a car ( I swear it’s not starker) and Peter accidentally calls tony the d word





	“Dad”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work! It’s a little short sry... Enjoy! Leave kudos! Don’t be afraid to tell me what you think!

The meet-and-greet had run a bit longer than expected. It was a little past one A.M. when Peter and Tony plopped into the backseat of the car, and Peter was beyond tired.  
“So, Peter,” Tony said, clapping a hand to the kids shoulder. “What did ya think?”  
“Um, it was cool,” Peter replied, slipping off his Spider-Man mask with one hand and using the other to rake though his hair. “It’s nice, you know? Meeting fans like that I mean.”  
They spoke a bit more and Peter hadn’t realized he began to nod off until he felt Tony lightly shaking him awake. “A bit tired there, Underoos?” he joked. Peter blinked and slowly nodded. “Alright kid, you can just nap a bit until we get back, alright?” Peter nodded and plopped his head on Tony’s shoulder, too tired to be embarrassed. He mumbled a bit to the older man then gratefully accepted the sleep that was closing in on him.  
...  
Tony knew Peter was tired from before they even stepped into the car. Since they left the meet and greet, the spider-kid was slightly disoriented, and needed Tony to half-guide, half-drag him to the waiting vehicle. Toy tried to wake him up a bit with a quick conversation, but it was short lived as Peter kept dozing and violently blinking himself awake. Tony didn’t want to keep the clearly exhausted kid awake longer than he needed to be, so he simply told Peter it was okay to take a nap. Tony expected the kid to lean back or against the window or something, but no, Peter set his head right against the billionaire’s shoulder. Tony was a bit surprised, but he would have been okay with it if Peter hadn’t dropped the biggest bomb on him that had ever been dropped.  
In all of Peter’s barely-coherent, sleep-deprived glory, he had muttered to Tony “G’night dad,” and passed out on the man’s shoulder.  
Tony froze in shock. What had Peter just called him? Because surely it wasn’t “dad” of all things. If Tony’s mind was racing before, it was smoking at the engine by now. He was vaguely aware of how comically wide his eyes were, but he had half a mind to care. Sure, Peter had been barely awake when he said it, but it had to have meant something for him to have said it in the first place. Did Peter think of Tony as a father figure? Did Tony view Peter as a son? Tony became even more stunned when he realized for the first time that yes, he did have some parental feelings for the kid which, he would admit, scared him a bit.  
“You okay there, boss?” their driver, Happy, asked, glancing into the mirror.  
He was internally screaming. “Yep, yeah, okay, totally fine, don’t worry bout me cuz I am peachy!”  
Peter shifted in his sleep so his head was pressed against Tony’s chest. The man’s train of thought was ripped right out from under him and he tentatively placed a hand on Peter’s head, gently ruffling his hair. Tony couldn’t stop the fond smile that came to his lips as his hand travelled down to stay on his the kid’s back.  
They stayed like that the whole way back to the compound, and Tony managed to ignore the way Happy was smirking at him from the front seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! It was a bit fluffy... hehe... welp! Bye!


End file.
